


KalyKex Does Hot Girl Shit in FNaF

by crunchyRinoe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, KalyKex, Twitter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyRinoe/pseuds/crunchyRinoe
Summary: kaly bribed me into making a fanfic so i could get a special role in her discord server and i'm a sucker for attention
Kudos: 1





	KalyKex Does Hot Girl Shit in FNaF

Night Five. 5:00 AM. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

Five hours into the last day of the work week, and Kaylee was still pissed off. Even though she worked the night shift, when nobody would see her, she still wasn’t allowed to wear her Marisa Kirisame cosplay to work. She brought her Marisa plushie, yes, but she left it in her bag since, according to her, the pizzeria “smelled like zombie sex.” A shame, really. However, since it was her fifth night on the job, she already knew what was up. The animatronics got up and moved around at night, trying to kill her. That guy from the recordings said it was because they were left on some free roaming mode at night, but that was bullshit and Kaylee didn’t believe it. She did her research, finding out about five children going missing at Freddy’s back in 1985. She also learned that the pizzeria initially closed down due to the animatronics leaking blood and mucus. So, she came to the logical conclusion of “the animatronics are possessed.” That made sense to her. What _didn’t_ make sense, however, was why all the animatronics had disappeared. What made even _less_ sense was how Freddy had suddenly become purple.

“Hold on, hold on, what the fuck?” As far as she remembered, there were no purple Freddy suits. This Freddy was strange, too. Its eyes were pure blackness, with beady white pupils. Its head was somewhat misshapen compared to the normal Freddy model, appearing much more akin to the Fredbear suit from 83. What’s more, it was right outside the door once Kaylee turned off the camera monitor. However, despite its intimidating appearance, it didn’t attempt to harm Kaylee. Instead, it simply extended its hand welcomingly.

“Follow me,” it whispered, “There is a truth you need to know…”

Struck with fear of the 7-foot-tall bear, Kaylee felt obligated to follow the bear as it led her to, surprisingly, the kitchen. What awaited her inside was what looked like all of the animatronics, huddled together in a circle, yet limp on the ground. The focus was on two animatronics. A Fredbear-colored Freddy suit and a puppet-like character that was scrapped in 87 after the Bite. While Kaylee was busy staring at this animatronic cult with a confused expression, the purple Freddy took its head off, placing it over Kaylee’s. Now looking through the purple Freddy’s eyes, Kaylee could see it; five grey, translucent, child-shaped figures, crying. Floating around the limp animatronics.

“🕈♏●♍□❍♏ ⧫□ ⧫♒♏ ❍♏♏⧫♓■♑📪 💣♓⬧⬧ 😐♏⌧📪” said one, floating over to her. Of course, given she didn’t speak boops and bops, she just looked around the room in a panic.

“Suzie is welcoming you to our meeting, Miss Kex,” spoke the Puppet, motioning her hand as to return ‘Suzie’ to her spot above the limp Chica.

“Oh, well… Thanks, I guess? I’m not really sure why I’m here…”

From near the suit of a familiar pirate came the sounds of spirit-speaking.“✡□◆🕯❒♏ ⧫♒♏ □■●⍓ ♒◆❍♋■ ♋●♓❖♏ ♓■ ⧫♒♓⬧ p●♋♍♏📪 😐♋●⍓✏ ✡□◆ &■□⬥ ⧫♒♋⧫📪 ❒♓♑♒⧫✍” said another, with a rather aggressive tone. The Puppet, soon after, translated for Kaylee. ‘You're the only human alive in this place, Kaly! You know that, right?’

“I… assumed I was… What do you need a ‘living human’ like me for, heh?”

Another spirit, hovering above the Fredbear-like suit, spoke to the others, then floating over to Kaylee.

“Do you have a weapon with you, Kaylee Kex?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’re going to need you to use that.”

“On who?”

“You’ll know him when you see him.”

“That’s enough, Cassidy,” growled the Puppet, casting the spirit back into her suit. “Shadow will direct you to where he’s hiding. If you have a firearm with you, our cue is when you fire. If you don’t, yell for us. We’ll be right there to finish the job.”

“You don’t want my blow to be fatal, then?”

From above Bonnie, another spoke up. “🕈♏🕯♎ p❒♏♐♏❒ ♓⧫📪 ♌◆⧫ ⧫♒♏ ■□■📫♐♋⧫♋● ⧫♒♓■♑ ⬥♋⬧ ♋●● 👍♋⬧⬧♓♎⍓🕯⬧ ♓♎♏♋📬” The Puppet once again acted as a helpful translator. “We'd prefer it, but the non-fatal thing was all Cassidy's idea.”

The sound of a door slamming shut could be heard from a nearby hallway; the bathroom hallway.

“I take it that’s him?”

“Get him while you can,” the Puppet utters, “There’s a crowbar near the door.”

“Got it.” Kaylee takes off the Freddy head, the spirits no longer visible or audible to her, grabs her bag, and leaves the kitchen. The purple Freddy, or rather, Shadow, leads her to a dead end in the bathroom hallway. A dead end with some cracks and a crowbar. With a seemingly experienced hand, Kaylee takes the crowbar and tears the false wall down, revealing the door to the infamous saferoom. “I’m honestly surprised that went so well…”

“And that’s the only part of your plan that will go well, Kaylee Kex.” A deep, gravely, somewhat british-sounding voice spoke from behind her. A voice that struck her with irrational fear.

“Charlotte warned you about me, didn’t she?”

“She did. Luckily, I came prepared.” Kaylee slowly takes the Marisa Kirisame plushie out of her bag.

“Sorry, kid, but anime ain’t gonna save you now.”

“TouHou isn’t an anime, dummy…” Kaylee unzips the plushie, taking a fully-loaded revolver out of it.

“ **It’s a bullethell.** ”

She swiftly turns around, shooting the tall, purple-clad man exactly five times. Two bullets in the shoulders, two in the knees, and one right in the torso. The man falls back, bleeding out, purple fabrics becoming red. ‘Shadow’ then lifts up the man’s nearly-dead body, carrying him into the saferoom. Not caring what happened next, Kaylee simply threw the gun into the room, zipped the plushie back up, put it back in her bag, and left without a word. It was only 5:47 AM, so she _was_ technically leaving work early. But she didn’t care. She drove off to her apartment, likely to open the door to her roommate Kira playing one-person rock-paper-scissors again.


End file.
